Tomatoe Love
by Ellotherestorytime
Summary: S.Italy's in trouble! stuck in the kitchen of his and his brothers home! Prussia,N.Italy, and France! What is their plan!Spain save me! XD Human names used. AntonioXRomano Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then ^^ this is a BoyXBoy thing don't like don't read it!

Okay I don't own nothing!

-----

**Tomato Love**

It was a very peaceful morning at the Vargas twins house hold. Birds chirping ,morning glories awake from a good nights sleep, it was all perfectly bright and a great seen to eat some pasta to. Which Feliciano was doing till he heard his twin scream, which caused him to jump in his chair. Romano slammed the kitchen door open , shutting and locking it in the same panic fashion . Apparently he was muttering "don't let that bastard in!" while he hid in a corner behind the count, a Ora of fear around him.

Feli being curious unlocked the door and opened it wide. " France-oniichan what are you doing here?" Romano paled and stood from his hiding place behind the counter. swiftly he pushed Feliciano out of the door way, making him crash into Francis' arms. Romano quickly locked the door shut, leaving Francis and Feliciano in a confused state." brother! Why'd you shut the door?I was eating my pasta!" Feli asked. " yeah mi amore why'd you shut the door?" Francis called.

Romano refused to answer as he handed Feli his pasta slamming the door shut once again going behind the counter, listening closely to see if they had gone away. "brother..." Feli said a bit sadly holding his pasta, Francis put a hand on Feli's shoulder."don't worry Feli, let's just go" Francis winked then whispered in Feli's ear telling him his plan to get Romano out if the kitchen. Feli nodded and followed Francis out of the Italy twins home.

"Good that freaking bastard is gone!" Romano said to himself as he tried opening the door. "Eh?!" he exclaimed as he continued to tug at the door handle "Oh merda! Io non ci posso credere! Sono bloccato!" Romano angrily spoke in his native tongue as he leaned against the door,sliding down. "Questo non può accadere ...First France trying to take over me and now this? merda!" Romano banged his head on the was so frustrated, all he wanted to do was go to Antonio's house so he could get some tomatoes since they were running low on them. "Thank you fucking much French bastard..." He muttered as he stood from his position his stomach grumbling. Sighing he prepared himself some of the pasta Feliciano made earlier.

-----

"Ve~ ve~ France-oniichan what are we doing again?" Feliciano asked as he ate his pasta in Francis' home, Gilbert laying on Francis' couch being 'Awesomely Awesome'. "We Italie are going to bring Antonio to you're house and make him lure your dear frère out of the house and get those two together" Francis said excitedly Feliciano agreeing with a nod as he finished his pasta. "Wait what? Did I hear you right? Were gonna get those two together?" Gilbert received a nod by the two."Alright! Time for me too be Awesome! Which I always am!" Gilbird chirped as to agreed with Gilbert. " Lets go compagnons!" as they all left Francis home, headed over to Antonio's."Alright Italie call you're dear frère, we need to know if he's home or the plan won't work!" Feliciano popped his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Romano answered."Ve~ Ve~ Hi! Romano you home still?" Feliciano questioned in his usual bright and warm tone."Of course I am! Idiot! I'm locked in the kitchen! The doors stuck!" Francis and Gilbert laughed quietly as they arrived to Antonio's, Antonio of course saw them and came towards them."Hey you guys! Whats u--" Antonio was cut off by the yelling of Romano on speaker phone " Come open the door! I'm locked in the Kitchen! Argh! this is all the French bastards fault!" Antonio had worried written all over his face as he saw Francis take the phone and close it. "Whats going on! Why is Lovi locked in the kitchen?!"Antonino paniced as they let him in the car. "They'll explain on the way Antonio" Gilbert said as he saw Roderich out the window of the car."Eh I'll let him be free without toture today" Prussia said as he was listening to his Ipod.

-------------------

Okay this may not be that good, but theres another chapter of Tomato love ^^ so I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you understand?" Francis asked his slightly confused friend. " Eh could you repeat that?" Antonio laughed nervously, Gilbert sighed. "Okay let me make it short, Francis went to their house to take over Italy. Kay end of story!" Gilbert grumbled as his Ipod died on him in the middle of his favorite song. Antonio let out a sigh of relief "Oh...I thought something worse happened-Wait a sec-" "Ve~ Were here!" Feli interrupted. Getting out of the car they all noded as they headed towards the kitchen.

They heard some slight banging as they reached the door. "Ve~ Romano you okay?" Feli asked. "Oh sure being locked in the kitchen and having my day ruined by the French bastard makes me feel wonderful! Of course I'm not okay!" Romano yelled making Feli whimper in pain since his ear was to the door."Well someones in a bitchy mood!" Gilbert grumbled as he rubbed his ears in pain "So not awesome!"."Oi are you guys gonna let me out or what! I gotta pee you bastards!" Romano responded.

" Alright alright! well get you out!" France laughed."Well get you out soon Lovi~" Antonio chimed. "Okay should we call a lock smith or just bust the door down?" Antonio asked curiously.

They all were in thought. "Bust the door down." they agreed, as the awesome trio got in position. "Ready? On three! One...two...THREE!" They crashed into the door successfully breaking the door down. Romano ran out of the kitchen like he was on fire heading to the bathroom that was up stairs.

"Looks like someone had to go!" Francis chuckled as Romano came down the stairs. "Well? No 'thanks for saving me from having to wet myself'?" Gilbert laughed at the last bit as he saw Romano flush a bit."Thank you..." "What was that?"Prussia asked smirking as he watched Romano in amusement "Thank you..." Romano said a bit louder as clenched his fists his face turning a bit giggled a little as he looked at his brother saying 'My brother is a tomato!' quietly to Antonio, who agreed with him completely.

"I can't here you~" Francis said in a sing-songy tone. "I SAID THANK YOU! YOU BASTARDS!" Romano yelled to them as he turned with a huff up the stairs muttering something they couldn't understand at all. Something about 'Francis and Prussia are bastards' or something along those lines.


End file.
